Eyes of Fire
by skilletgirl325
Summary: What happens when you know your destined for destruction? You know you will kill everyone you care about? For anyone who reads my journal, tell them I'm sorry, tell them I didn't know what I was doing, I wasn't in control... OCS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

"Syd, Syd? SYDNEY!" I jerked awake to the sound of my sister's yelling, "Mph?" I forced out, I looked up to see her glaring down at me, hands on her hips. "Mornin'" I said, then plopped my head back on my comfy pillow, "Wake up!" she said and jerked the blankets off of me, "But I don't wannaaaa!" I wined. Rachel then grabbed my arm and forced me out of bed, "First day of school girl, c'mon" she said to me. To annoy her I started rapping the song Undead, "White boys with tattoos, p-pointing right at you" that ended up giving me a pillow in the face.

"Be ready in an hour" She said and walked out of my room. I got up and looked at my mirror to see a girl with one light brown eye, thick, wavy brown hair that went down her back, and pale skin staring back. The reason I say one light brown eye is because my right eye is covered with a bandage. The reason for that is because my right eye was a, well, was an unnatural color, or _colors_. That's right, my right eye was more than one color. I took off the bandage to see my right eye. It actually reminded me of fire, near the outer edge it was a fiery red, then it slowly blended in to an orange, then that blended into a yellow, then that went into a light blue.

I smirked and started getting ready. Now let me tell you a little bit about myself, I'm thirteen years old and Rachel is fourteen, we aren't actually related, but we call ourselves sisters because we've been friends ever since we were little. We're both orphans, both of our parents went out one night and an accident happened. A local pastor adopted us and we're practically in the church 24/7. Rachel has dark brown wavy hair that went down her back and a hazel eye, she had to cover up her right eye to because near the edges it went from brown shaded into dark green and went into light green.

We don't know what the deal is up with our eyes but our parents always told us to keep them covered. Before they died they even sent a letter to the school saying that we had to wear sunglasses. I brushed my teeth and straightened my hair, I put it up in a pony- tail and kept my bangs out. I went back to my room and got out a black biker jacket, black pants, black combat boots, and a white tank-top that had flames going over the breasts and barely met in the middle. I put them on and went downstairs, I saw Rachel had put on regular tennis shoes, a green shirt with leaves falling down them, and blue jeans. Pastor Leo was standing in the kitchen making eggs and toast. _Mmmm toast_, I thought, for some reason I crave toast with extra butter in the morning or a cookies n' cream poptart, _Crap NOOOOO! _I thought, now officially torn between toast and poptarts, "You're having what everyone else is having Syd" Rachel said, knowing I was torn.

"But, but" I said looking at the box of poptarts. "Sydney" Leo said, I shut up, knowing that my full name was a warning that I was going too far. Leo wore Hawaiian shirts with tan shorts, he had thick blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Rachel got everyone some plates and set them up while I got everyone some orange juice. We all sat down at the table and started eating. "Hey girls" Leo said putting down his fork, "Fwat?" we both said, our mouths full of eggs, "You both are going to a different school then was planned" he said calmly, "But what about our friends?" Rachel asked, I was going to keep my mouth shut because she always seemed to know what I wanted to say.

"Well this is a school your parents wanted you both to go to" Leo said, we both held back retorts we wanted to say. "Well" he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "Let's get going"

**Sg: Hey guys this story is going to have 2 authors me and my sister, Chuckles32, she's going to write the next chapter, so see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Chuckles 32. I'm going to write this chapter and then Skilletgirl325 will do the next one.**

We ate our breakfast in silence. Pastor Leo tried to start a conversation, but Syd and I didn't know what to say to anything. We were in complete and udder shock of what seemed to be happening. How could this be happening? Why didn't he mention this before now? What is the real reason we are going to a new school? We both had numerous question, but neither of us had the guts to say or ask anything. Syd looked so confused. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she didn't look up from her plate.

Once we were finished, we began down the old stairs of the church. All you could hear was the creaking noises given off from the ancient stairway. We had to put our sunglasses on once we got to the door. Our mother told us to always wear them. When we asked why, she told us it was for our protection. On our way to the new school, it was silent as well. Syd and I just stared out the window not knowing where we were going. It seemed to be far away, but ever since Pastor Leo told us we were moving to a new school time seemed to slow down. We turned off the highway to this little abandoned street. There were several nice and large houses that were few and far between along the road. There were fields of corn and beans and some other vegetable that I didn't recognize at the time. We were in what we called "Country Living-land of rednecks and hilljacks". I felt out of place, but I had always wanted to live out here. Peaceful and quiet and slow moving was an everyday affair for the people out here. '_That's probably why we are out here,'_ I thought. We reached what seemed to be the town square. There were your typical small-town shops on every corner from candy to coffee to home goods to the bar. I can already tell who the town drunk is; large man who looks like he has had enough beers for me, Syd and himself!

We turned down another road that was a one lane dust bowl. '_This is why car manufactures make four wheel drive trucks,'_ I thought to myself. This road seemed to go on forever. I heard Syd sigh. She takes change a lot harder than I do. She takes it real well though. She has really learned how to keep it together, and I respect her for that a lot more than you think. The road was very bumpy and, at the rate we were going, we wouldn't make it to this new school on time. Pastor Leo likes to keep his car all shiny and wax coated. We came upon the side of the road and he stopped the car and pulled over. There were massive trees all around us. Trees were the only thing that you could see for miles and miles. He told us that the school was just through the woods-straight ahead.

We walked for about a mile and still no sight of any school anywhere. I was really beginning to wonder where we were going. The weather wasn't too bad. It was a cool day, honestly it was a really nice day outside. As much as I enjoy being outside, I really want to be in this new school and figure out what was going on with this whole "new school" deal. I spotted this tree to my left and it had a spiral on it. It was deeply carved into the tree so it must have taken a long time. Pastor Leo saw me looking at it and the stopped Syd and I dead in our tracks. He had this delighted look on his face. '_This is not the school? What is this? I am defiantly confused now!_' I thought, but those were just a few of my thoughts. "_Stand in a circle and join hands. Close your eyes and whatever you do, DO NOT open them. And one last thing girls. I love you, but this is best for you and that's what I have always wanted for you two. I will never forget you guys. I love you; never forget that. Goodbye," _said Pastor Leo who was tearing up. We gave him a hug and said goodbye. We did was he told us. These are my last memories before my life was changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its skilletgirl! That's all im sayin READ THE STORY!**

_What's going on?!_ I thought, a bright light was coming out of the spiral in the tree, "Girls! Don't be scared!" Leo cried, "Don't be scared my ass!" I screamed at him. I searched for Rachel's hand, something I haven't done ever since at our parent's funeral. I looked over at her to see fear written all over her face, I felt something wet stream down my cheek. I touched it to see that I was crying, something else I haven't done since the funeral.

I felt something tug at my waist, like an invisible rope, "Rachel!" I screamed desperately, I looked over at her to see her struggling to hang on to my hand and a branch she had somehow gotten a hold of. I then heard a sound that came out of my worst nightmares…. the snap of the branch as it broke off of the tree.

**Time Skip**

I woke up to see three boys staring down at me, letting out a terrified shriek, I quickly crawled away from them on my butt. I looked over to see Rachel a few feet away from me on her side, unconscious. I reached over to her and shook her awake. "Mph, five more minutes Leo" she groaned, shaking my hand away, "I don't think we have five more minutes" I say to her, keeping my eyes on the three boys, they didn't say anything and stared right back at me. "Wha-?" she said, then, she remembered what happened. She looked over at the boys and let out a terrified shriek, about as loud as mine was, "Your sis already beat you to that" one boy said, he had on a hood, a shirt that had long sleeves and a cape behind it, pants with striped that went parallel down his legs, and boots, the odd thing was that everything on him was yellow and blue.

Another kid was _really_ tall and thin, he had light, thick brown hair, with baby blue eyes and tan skin. He had on armor with a picture of a large tree with a face on it with six building surrounding it. The last boy had white hair that fell in front of his eyes his eyes were white bit there was a black lining around them to separate them from the whites. He had a pointy hat with clothes similar to the kid in yellow and blue, except his were a lightning gold and purple.

"What do they look like?" the kid in purple asked, the guy in yellow quickly described us, but I noticed that he kept stealing glances at me, his eyes burning a hole into my head. "Quit staring asshole" I snapped, I can't help it, I cuss when I'm scared, and WOWZA! Am I freaking out right now, the two other boys had to hold the guy's arms to keep him from pounding me while Rachel held me back from pounding all of those guys, "Syd, calm down" she said while gently patting my back, I took a deep breath and uncoiled my muscles.

"Ya! Go ahead and listen to your sister little girl" the guy with the hood said, smirking, I saw that his eyes were some of the darkest blue I had ever seen, and golden strands fell in front of his face. I stuck up my middle finger at him, "Sydney!" Rachel said to me, hitting me upside the head. She turned to the boys and said, "Um, hey I'm Rachel, and this is my younger sister, Sydney" "Cindy?" the blind guy asked, "SYDNEY" I said, Rachel interrupted and said, "That's were Syd came from" she said. "Were are we?" I asked, they looked at me like I was stupid, the guy with the hood even said, "Are you stupid?" the light brown haired guy then said, "Your in Wizard City"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its sg chuckles isn't here right now so im the one doin the story RR enjoy **

_Wizard City?_ I thought, looking at the boys, then, I just couldn't help it, I started laughing my ass off. Rachel started laughing with me a few seconds later, pretty soon, all three boys were looking at us like we were insane while we were rolling on the ground, holding onto our stomachs while struggling to catch our breaths. "Wait, so were in a city 'giggle' that 'catches breath' is full of wizards?!". Rachel got off the ground while still giggling and said, "So, what? If I go bibbidy boppedy boo, all of you will turn into horses and take me to my prince charming and we'll live happily ever after?" We bust out laughing again.

"Wait, wait!" I said, "What about abracadabra? What'll happen? A cake will appear?!" the blond kid slapped his head in annoyance and said, "If you don't believe us, then how do you think you both got here?" we both shut up, _How did we get here?_ I thought, furrowing my eyebrows. The blind kid then quietly walked over to us and said, "C'mon on, we'll take you to the headmaster" I looked over to Rachel for her answer, she just looked back at me and nodded her head. I turned to the kids and said, "Lead the way". After a while of walking Rachel said, "You haven't told us your names" the sandy haired kid said, "My names Matt" he then pointed over to the blind guy and said, "That's Boris Tallstaff, he helps out at the local library and writes articles in the newspaper" "How's he do that when he's blind?" I whispered to Rachel, she just mouthed an. _I don't know_, then Matt turned to the blond kid and said, "That's Nolan Stormgate, he's helping out with things on Cyclopes Lane."

"I'll tell you guys a bit about ourselves" Boris said, "Well, I'm a diviner, or Storm Wizard, Nolan's my opposite, a conjurer, or Myth Wizard, and Matt's training to become a Wizard City guard, Nolan and I both go to a school called Ravenwood, and Matt is training with the local guards" "Ok, really guys?" Rachel said turning to them, "We all had a good laugh with this wizard charade, but it's really starting to get old" "We're not joking" Matt said looking at Rachel with serious eyes, I kept my mouth shut, thinking hard. After a while we walked up to a tower in the middle of, well, it's kinda hard to describe. In front of the tower was an owl and-, "Holy crap it's a skinny Santa Clause!" Rachel and I said at the same time.

The old man turned to us, Rachel and I were behind the boys so he couldn't see us. Nolan then said, "Headmaster Ambrose, we have a tiny problem" "What is it?" the old man said, the three boys then parted, leaving Rachel and I wide open, the old man's one blue eye widened in surprise when he saw us, I just then realized that his right eye was replaced with a glass eye. "Ho-how?" he stammered, "It appears their children survived, but they did not, Headmaster" Boris said politely, the old man then turned to us and said, "Do you to know what you are?" "Humans?" Rachel said, crossing her arms, showing her confidence. "Do you both know how your parents died?" he asked, "How the hell do you know about that!?" I screamed at him, "I knew both your parents long before you both were born" he said simply, then added, "All four of them were my tops students here at Ravenwood Academy, know tell me, how did they die?" Rachel and I both went silent, this was kind of a touchy subject, for, well, anyone really. "They were killed in a car accident when I was 6" Rachel said. I felt tears swelling in my eyes, there was one more thing that made me upset. I had a little brother at the time, just turned one. He was adopted before Leo could get him, forcing us to separate. For weeks I would snap at people who tried to comfort me, even Rachel. The old man sighed and said, "They weren't in an accident" "What do you mean?" I asked. "A man killed them" he said simply, he then added, "He hoped you were both in the car with your parents" "Why would he want to kill us?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening behind her sunglasses. "Your eyes" he said, staring at us, "it's your eyes, they show you both have great powers." I've had about enough of this bull, "Listen here" I said, getting nose to nose with the man and pointing my finger in his chest, "If this is some kind of, sick, cruel joke, then quit it!" I was so angry that I was shacking. What happened next, I still can't believe, because the next thing I know, everyone was backing away from me, gasping in surprise.

Confused, I hadn't noticed that it seemed slightly warmer until then, I looked down at my arms to see five foot flames jutting out of them, making me a human torch.


	5. Chapter 5

I am in complete and udder shock right now like everything I have ever know is being burned right before my eyes. She has always been there for me; every step of the way of everything, and now…I have nothing. I have nobody and I'm stuck here in this 'Wizard City', whatever that is. And on top of that, these guys just stand here like this is an everyday event here. Well, in my world if someone is on fire, we get water and try to-.

"Help!" Syd bellowed out from the bottom of her chest.

"I'm gonna get you water, Syd! It's all gonna be okay!" I shouted as a tear forms and runs down my face that is as red as a ripe tomato.

"I need HELP!" Syd yelled again.

"I'm going to get you as soon as I find out where some is!" I hollered hoping that the guys around would get the hint that we need to find water as soon as possible. Obliviously, they didn't get it.

"Help me!" Syd shouted yet again.

"Why does she keep asking for help? Can she not hear me or something? What is going on? Are you going to stand there and do nothing as she burns to death?" I screamed at the posse of guys stand around me. I order them to tell me where the nearest water spout is and direct me there.

As they guide they me toward the one thing that will save my sister, I ask every question that comes to my mind.

"Why is this happening?" I asked. Matt answers but not the answer I wanted.

"This is must be what she was born to do." Answers Matt.

"What does that mean?"

"For humans, God plans their lives. From birth until you go six feet under, he has it planned out. Here in the wizard world, Bartelby is the source of all magic. If your parents were wizards, as a result of genetics, you are a wizard as well. What you will be, well, we have yet to figure that out. You just find out; most of the time it's much unexpected. Your sister is obliviously a fire wizard."

"Oh well that makes since. Kind of…" I say with complete sarcasm. "Why does she have to be on fire though? Isn't she going to burn to death?"

"Not exactly. She is more or less surrounded by a bubble of fire. She can't feel it and she can't hear anything we say, but she can see us. Weird right?" I nod "We just have to put out the fire to show that we have recognized that she is a fire wizard. So we don't have to run." I'm still running, but I immediately stop when Matt grabs my arm. At first I was offended, but then I saw the calm, sorrow filled look on his face opposed to anger. '_How is he so calm?'_ I think to myself.

"Rachel, it's going to be okay. She isn't hurt. The water is just around the corner."

'_I'm getting the feeling that he has been through this before. I mean seriously, how can someone be so relaxed at a time like this?'_

"Thanks, but it's just kind of scary for me because she is all I have. I have nobody but her and if I lost her…I don't know what I'd do. I don't mean to sound rude here or anything but you seem so peaceful. Have you done this before or been through something like it?

"You have no idea"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey its sg as u guys saw I was able to get chuckles to write a chapter last time (ik this is random but it thought her nickname was chucky until a few weeks ago and we've known each other for 7 yrs XD) ok so im pretty sure u guys want me to shut up so lets' GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Skinny Santa just watched as I burned (still not feeling anything might as well put that in) Rachel and the three boys went somewhere, and, by the look on her face, she was making them get water. She yelled something to me before she left, but over the roar of the flames, I couldn't hear her, so, like the idiot I am, I just yelled help. I looked angrily at the old man, and, it could've been my imagination, but the flames seemed to grow brighter with my anger. I imagined the flames burning away at my flesh, then imagined them burning at the old man's flesh, and, it happened so suddenly, I couldn't stop it. The flames leaped at the old man and started burning him, I didn't hear his screams, but I heard my own. I screamed at the flames to stop.

Surprisingly they did, and, haha, get this, the dude wasn't even a _little _burnt, he just stood in the same position, same gentle smile on his face, same _everything_. Then I heard his voice in my head, _"Concentrate young one"_, he said.

I had nothing else to loose, so why not? I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined the flames dying down. I felt them slowly shrink, as if being sucked into my skin, I opened my eyes to see that everything didn't look like it was slowly burning to death. Excuse me while I go temporarily insane for ten seconds…. Ok done, back to the present! I looked at the old man, eyes wide. "What the hell was that?!" I screamed at him. He just smiled and said some kind of riddle.

"When ashes rain,

Flame shall gain,

Hatred shall fall,

When passion calls"

"THIS ISN'T ENGLISH CLASS!" I screamed at him, he smiled once again and said, "Every student must solve a riddle that they are assigned to in able to graduate from this school, that is yours." I trembled with rage, who the hell was this guy? What does he want?

The owl, as if reading my mind, started, get this, started talking! It said, "He doesn't want to hurt you young one, he only wants to protect you from _him_."

"Him who?" Rachel and the guys came back with a bucket of water in hand, ready to take out the fire that wasn't there. I waved to them and jogged over then whispered to Rachel.

"We need to get out of here and away from these psychos." For some reason she started laughing with tears running down her face, "Woah woah what's wrong?" I asked, "I was just kidding", I gave her a one armed hug, I've always thought that two armed hugs were too mushy, she cried on my shoulder, hugging me as tight as she could.

"I-I thought we were gonna l-lose you!" she cried, "Well, I'm still here" I said, patting her on the back, "and I'll stay here as long as you're here"

**Nolan's POV**

"I'll stay here as long as you're here", I heard Sydney whisper in Rachel's ear, a wave of happiness went through me when I heard that. _I just have to keep Rachel here for Sydney to stay!_ She wouldn't remember me because, well, I had to erase her memory. I still remembered the day we met…

**7 years ago Nolan' POV**

We went to Earth to see how the Earthling wizards were doing, two girls that were born here, but their parents were from Wizard City. After Malastier went crazy, the parents decided to give birth here to keep the children safe, one should be about 6 and the other 7. Merle and I went to a church that was said to be the adopted home of the girls. A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, tan shorts, and flip flops came up and greeted us, he had thick blonde hair and blue eyes almost as dark as mine, "Hello Ambrose" he said with a kind smile.

"Hello Pastor Leo" Headmaster said, also with a kind smile. _This dude is the pastor?_ I thought, taking another look at him. I then heard footsteps going down a set of stairs, then a little girl with long, brown, slightly wavy hair with pale skin and sunglasses came down in only….. A….. Bath towel…

"Sydney!" Pastor snapped, glaring at the girl, she looked up with a blank look covering her face, then she finally noticed us, she took a quick look at us, showing absolutely no interest or embarrassment. She turned to Leo and said, "I forgot my clothes down here…"

"H-how?" Leo said, face palming, she shrugged then answered in a monotone voice, "I found a kitten and gave it food, guess I left my clothes down here" she calmly walked over to a couch, and when she bent down, I quickly looked away, Merle looked straight at Leo with a blank look on his face, she bent back up with a pair of jeans a blank red shirt, socks, and underwear, then ran back up the steps. My face was flamed up, and my heart was pounding from my first time meeting the strange girl.

Leo turned to us and said, "I'm so sorry, she hasn't been the same since her parents passed away, really, if she gets to know you she's really nice".

Merle nodded and said, "I bet she is, Nolan?" I looked over at him, "You go and befriend her" he said, my eyes widened. He then said, "She will probably feel more comfortable talking to a kid her age." I sighed and nodded, then started reluctantly walking up the stairs. I turned to a room wear I heard to voices talking, I slowly opened the door to see the girl from downstairs and another one, both sitting on the bed, giggling and watching a movie.

The other girl had hair slightly shorter than hers but it was the same color, she had a bandage covering her right eye, and her left hazel eye peeked out. They both turned to me, and stared, I stared back. After a while the girl from downstairs lightly hit the other girls shoulder and pointed to the wall, the other one then scooted toward the wall on her stomach, then the other girl followed suit, then she pointed to me than to the spot on the bed that they had made. I then realized that they had made a spot for me to watch the movie with them.

I don't know what I did for them to except me, but I just quietly walked over and sat with them, we watched a movie called _Lelo and Stitch_ and I had to admit, it was really funny, we all laughed at the part when Lelo called the fire department and said, "Wait, never mind, my dog grabbed the chainsaw" at the end we all talked about the movie, I learned that the girl that I first met name was Sydney, and the other was Rachel.

Sydney made me promise to come tomorrow, so we agreed to meet here at 12, this went on for a few weeks, but then problems came up. I had realized that I was gaining feelings for Syd, I loved when she got mad at me, I loved when she came to me for help, I loved that every time she was thinking hard she would furrow her eyebrows and her eyes would become hard, and I loved when she twirled her hair when she was nervous.

It came time for us to leave, we packed up our things from the apartment and was about to leave, but then we heard a voice, we both looked over to see Rachel and Syd on their bikes, riding toward us as fast as they could. Syd then hopped off her bike then ran over and hugged me. "Where are you going idiot?" she snapped at me, burying her face in my neck. I hugged her and said, "Merle and I have to go back home."

"You'll come back and visit right?" she said, looking up at me with hopeful eyes, I shrugged. She then pouted slightly then took something out of her pocket. My eyes widened, it was a necklace with a golden string, and the fire school symbol on it. "It's the symbol from my dreams" she murmured.

"What dreams?" I asked, she said nothing, all she did was put the necklace around my neck, then, using the necklace, she pulled me down and gave me an innocent peck on my lips. My eyes widened in shock. Rachel and Merle got awkward looks on their faces but said nothing.

She pulled away and gave me a serious look then said, "You better visit" I nodded numbly, looking satisfied, she stepped away and let me get in the car. They waved at us until we were out of sight, and I did my part. With tears in my eyes, I whispered a spell that erased all of the wonderful memories we made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this is sg chuckles isn't going to work on this story anymore but she is going to make her own account (same username…. Except different #'s) sooooooo ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sydney POV**

I sighed and put my pencil down, finishing the first chapter of my biography of our life in Wizard City. I looked around my dorm room and was hit with another wave of loneliness, Rachel and I have been here for nearly three weeks now and we had different rooms, making it the first time we have separated in nearly seven years. Tomorrow would be our first day as official students in the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. I walked over to my radio the Pastor Leo had transported to Wizard City and turned on Skillet, my top favorite band. I changed songs until I got to the song 'Monster' feeling that it was describing what I felt like right now.

I was a pyromancer, one of the most dangerous of the schools…

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_.

I remembered the look of horror the students gave me when I walked through the Commons area, Merle, skinny Santa's name, had explained that Rachel and I were stronger than most students, and that they sensed it.

_I keep it caged but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast is ugly._

Merle explained that due to my school and power, I had to be in solitude for a few weeks, in order for me to find my 'center' by meditating. Honestly, I think I found it somewhere around the second week.

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it, its scratching on the walls in the closet in the halls._

I grabbed my candles that I used for meditating and got into position, heart pounding from fear into what I'm about to experience. All I can say is, my center wasn't pretty.

_It comes awake and I can't control it. Hidin under the bed, in my body in my head._

I was in.

I looked around to see people screaming and flames covering everything, I looked behind me to see myself, flames surrounding me, and I was burning everything in sight. Rachel was near me, a staff out, and was casting life spells, her school.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end?_

A girl with red hair, a left brown eye, and her right eye was grey on the outside, then blended into a dark purple, and finally ended with a lightning gold near the pupil, was summoning storm spells and as much rain as she could, struggling to take out my flames. "Please!" I screamed at myself, "Please stop!"

_I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster_

She didn't respond, she only smiled evilly and her flames seemed to only get hotter and brighter. While using both hands, she pointed at both girls and columns of fire shot from her hands, hitting them both with master shots, and burning them in the process. The smell of burning flesh hit my nose, gagging, I quickly bent over and covered my nose. I then looked up to see Matt bending over Rachel's burnt corpse with tears in his eyes and Nolan running toward evil me.

_I, I, feel like a monster, I, I, feel like a monster_

"Nolan don't!" I screamed at him, "You'll kill yourself!" he seemed to stop just for a second, but then continued, toward me.

"Do you remember what I said in the cave?!" he screamed at evil me, she seemed to weaken just a little, while staring at him, "I meant it! I meant every word I said!" to my surprise, she seemed to blush a little. "Please" he said, walking over, never once taking his eyes off of her, "Please come back"

_My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it._

She turned away from him, then turned back with a cold look in her eyes, "Stay away from me." Her voice sounded like flames itself, a soothing sound, but with an edge that you know is dangerous, I saw Nolan quickly dodge put up a shield with a fire symbol on it as she summoned a large bird on fire.

_Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up break me down. Why won't somebody save me from this make it end?_

Nolan drew the Myth symbol and a large frog came out from the middle of the street. I watched and nearly puked as it vomited up acid and covered evil me all over with it. She shrieked in pain and started trying to wipe the acid off.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster._

Then, she started ignoring the pain and glared at Nolan coldly, she then summoned an over grown elephant with yellow and red armor on with a sword. It turned to Nolan and swung it's sword down toward him.

_I, I, feel like a monster, I, I, feel like a monster._

He lifted up his arms and covered his head, I watched in horror as it left a large scratch on his back. After the elephant disappeared, Nolan straightened out his back and looked straight at the girl (I now refuse to believe that this monster is me) and tried to reason with me again.

_It's hiding in the dark, its' teeth are razor sharp, there's no escape for me it want's my soul it want's my heart._

"You idiot!" I screamed at him, "Dammit, get everyone out of there!" he didn't hear me, he just slowly walked up to the girl and started murmuring to her in a soothing voice. She actually seemed to slowly calm down.

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, maybe it's inside of me stop this monster!_

I was suddenly in side of the girl's head, and what it seemed to me, is that two consciences were fighting over one body. A ball of flames was fighting off a ball of death. What scared me was, the ball of death was stronger.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster._

I started hyperventilating as the ball of death grew bigger and bigger, as my flame to my sanity grew dimmer and dimmer. "No!" I cried, running toward it, struggling to figure out any way to stop it. I got within a foot of it when a voice started echoing around me.

_I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

'You will soon be my servant, Fireyes', it said. Terrified a crouched down and held my head, covering my ears. The voice was so cold.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster._

"Shut up!" I screamed, "Shut the hell up!" I was still in my fetal position, my heart pounding from the fear I was feeling. The voice only chuckled around me, enjoying my pain.

_I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster._

'Remember this, pyromancer, remember this vision, for this is your future.'

_I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster, I, I, feel like a monster._

My eyes snapped open, the song I turned on just coming to an end. I felt the cold sweat drip down my back, I swallowed several times, struggling to keep bile down my throat. Finally, not able to stand it anymore, a door appeared next to me, and I quickly ran into the bathroom that it contained, vomiting up my breakfast.

The song replayed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I walked over to see that I had turned my radio on to replay. I jumped in surprise when I heard a knock at my door, walking quickly over to it, I opened the door to see Rachel standing there with a large smile on her face. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Syd?" she asked.

"Yes'm?"

"You do know that today we have our first day of school right?"

"….SHIT!" I screamed, running over to my drawers, while coming my fingers through my rat's nest of what I call hair. Rachel calmly got a brush, scissors, and hairspray while I ran around my room, getting my uniform around. After I finally got it on and brushed my teeth, I walked out to see my sister sitting on a chair with another one in front of her.

Sighing, I sat down and held my end of the promise we made several weeks ago. She agreed to let me go to this school, if I cut my hair that I have been growing ever since I was 8, she was scared that it would get in the way of my dueling and cost me my life. I winced every time I heard the _snip_ of the scissors and a piece of my hair fell toward the ground.

She had cut it near my shoulder blades, my bangs fell near my right eye, my habit of covering it up still there. Rachel turned me around and smiled gently at me, smiling back, I got up, my orange and red trimmed uniform bringing out the color of my right eye, my left eye (that changes colors, might I add) had turned a smoky grey with a light blue lining, also stuck out. Rachel had chosen a green and gold trimmed uniform that made her hazel eye seem even lighter.

We both then turned toward the door, and started toward the school, with my disturbing vision in the back of my mind.

**Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter, R&R plz! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ppl! thnx grey's darling, evedragno, and the guest who commented for the reviews XD, my goal is to get at least 5 reviews so PLZ KEEP EM COMIN! ON WITH THE STORY! (hell ya that's gonna be my catch phrase ;))**

**Sydney's POV**

We ran out of the girl's dormitory and reached a split, Rachel went toward a building that had a tree with pink leaves and a grandmotherly looking face on it, she stopped at the doorway and turned towards me, she then yelled, "I swear! If you burn something down you're going to be grounded for the rest of your teenage life!" and walked into the building, smirking. I flushed in embarrassment and walked the opposite direction.

I reached a building that I swear was 100 degrees, it had a tree next to it with burning leaves, fiery eyes, and a large smile on its' face. Stopping, I stared in bewilderment at it, then, to my complete surprise, it turned toward me and said in a warm and kind voice, "Welcome to the school of fire, young pyromancer."

I stared at it, not knowing what to do, and my mouth gaping like a fish out of water. It looked back at me, his fiery eyes looking into mine, I then nervously waved hi, and walked briskly into the school, my heart pounding from the surprise. When I opened the door, 21 pairs of eyes turned toward me, curious on to who the new kid is.

A woman with a red dress that went down to her feet and stood up at the ends like flames paused her piece of chalk that was floating in air and turned toward me. I saw that her eyes were a fiery red and her hair was orange that blended into a yellow and stood up like a candle's flame. She gave me a kind smile and said to me, "Hello, you must be our new student." I nodded in greeting, keeping my face blank.

The woman shifted uncomfortably, I then said in a monotone voice, "Can you show me were my seat is?" she nodded and pointed to a seat with at the edge of the classroom, left to a black haired boy. I walked over and sat down next to him and kept my eyes to the front of the classroom, never taking my eyes off of the floating chalk.

From my peripheral vision, I saw the boy turn his head slightly to look at me, I slowly turned toward him, keeping my face blank, "What the hell are you staring at?" I asked, keeping my voice at whispering level. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

He then looked me in the eyes and said in a surprisingly laid back voice, "I just thought your eye was really pretty." I blinked a few times, then took a good look at the boy, I saw that he had bright blue eyes and pale skin, he had a baby shaped face and freckles across his nose, giving him an innocent look. But when I looked closer into his eyes and saw that there was a dangerous edge to his eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, not caring if I was staring at him for ten minutes.

He cocked his head slightly and said, "Michal Dragonsword, yours?"

I hesitated, "Sydney Fireyes", it was the name that everyone called me during my meditating, so that's what I'm going to be called.

Michal held out his hand, I took it, squeezing it and letting him know that I didn't want him to treat me like weak girl, and gave it a firm shake. He smirked, letting me know that he got my message. I turned back to the front of the classroom and started paying attention.

The professor had written her name on the board, I squinted my eyes and was able to make it out, _Professor Dalia Falmea_,_ weird name_, I thought. Then, clapping her hands, Professor Falmea then said, "Everyone outside, it's time to begin your first lesson" then started herding all of us outside. After grouping up in the courtyard, she then turned to us, held out her hand, palm up, and summoned a tiny flame. People gasped in awe around me, while staring at it.

Then, without any warning, the flame formed into the shape of a cat, and jumped off of her hand, getting bigger and bigger by the second. It was now up to my shoulders, its' flaming fur giving off heat that I could feel 15 feet away, everyone looked at it in awe, while me on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way to get my ass out of there.

"I want all of you to summon a fire cat" she said.

"How?" someone yelled, I rolled my eyes, thinking, _You're never going to get through in life if you don't try and do it by yourself._

_How do you know?_ A voice in my head asked. I whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. _You'll never learn to trust people if you don't ask for help idiot_.

_Nolan!?_

_Who do you think?_ I then felt him leave my head. Shaking my head, I turned back to the teacher.

She was smilingly kindly at the kid, then, she quickly turned toward me and beckoned me toward her. I felt my face heat up and my legs get shaky, the side I try and keep out of sight of everyone coming out. Truth is, I hated crowds and standing in front of people, I always have, caused from my younger years of bullying. I then made my legs stay still and walked to the front of the group, praying to God that my face isn't _to_ red.

I stopped in front of the teacher, she grabbed my shoulder and said, "I want you to picture our school symbol in your mind, and imagine pushing the magic that is inside of you forming flames, and creating a fire cat."

I closed my eyes, doing what she said. I felt a tingling sensation on my arm, and I felt it travel down my arm. I imagined flames coming out of my hand, but instead of picturing the cat that the teacher had summoned just moments ago, I pictured a large flaming bird. A phoenix. With my eyes still closed, I heard several startled gasps, then screams of terror. I opened them to see the phoenix that I had pictured out in the middle of the group.

Its' flaming wings spread wide, it opened its' powerful beak and let out an ear splitting cry. Everyone covered their ears from the shriek, including me and Professor Falmea, I looked up to see a lady with icy blue wings, grey hair, glasses, and blue hair flutter up to the phoenix and summon some kind of ice giant. It raised the sword that was in its hand and hit the flaming bird, the creature let out a cry of pain, but then threw its' head back, and shot it forward, letting out a column of fire, hitting the giant dead on.

My body moved on its' own, I ran toward the magical creatures and went in between the phoenix and giant. I lifted up my hands toward both of them and screamed, "Enough!" the creatures then turned into tornadoes, still of their elements. The icy tornado then swirled around my arm, and was gone in a few seconds, the fiery one following soon after.

My left arm was now cold and stiff, while my right arm was hot and pulsating. I looked at them to see that my left arm was blue, and my right one red. I looked back up to see everyone looking at me in surprise. "Y-you shouldn't be able to do that yet" Professor Falmea said, her red eyes wide with surprise.

"Syd!" I looked over my shoulder to see Rachel running toward me, her eyes showing no horror, just concern. I bit the inside of my cheek, determined not to cry in front of strangers.

I whipped my head toward the teacher, "So I'm a freak here to?!"

"No, sweetie, you are going to be treated equally here" Falmea said, her eyes softening, I just shook my head no, and ran away from them, not noticing the burn marks shaped like footprints I was leaving behind.


	9. OCS NEEDED!

**OCS NEEDED!**

Hey guys sg here and I need ocs ill try and put the new chapter up today to. I need ocs for these schools

Myth

Death

Ice

Balance

I need the characters back story, what they look like, age, and where they come from. Sg out!


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys sry I haven't updated in a while I've chosen the death and ice school ocs but I still need balance and myth ocs so for the ppl who weren't chosen or people who want to comment u guys still have a chance! DON'T STOP BELEIVING! sry kinda hyper so the two ocs ive chosen are Scurvy Dreambane by BuBu Winter and Hunter Dragonbreeze by XphilliX12 and thnks every1 for all the ocs also for the people I chose Im gonna make just 1 change to the characters but it's really small u all know how sydney's and rachel's different eyes colors so im gonna do that it'll make sense later in the story but if you don't like it plz pm me or something and ill change the chapter as soon as I can. and now… ON WITH THE STORY! O and BuBu winter thnks for the advice ill try and slow down the story I did have some1 writing with me in the beginning but she didn't want to do it any more and ill try and check the spelling to but I reeeeaaaalllllly don't want to rewrite some chaps**

**Sydney POV**

I ran into the Commons and into the library. Not paying attention to where I was going I ran up the stairs, and right at the top, I ran into someone that was slightly taller than me. I looked up to see a boy slightly older than me. I saw a mask on his face and some goggles that airplane pilots would where in the 50's or something, completely covering him, he had spikey blue hair and beneath the goggles I saw was one pale blue eye on the left, and on the right was an eye that reminded me of winter itself.

On the outer edges it was a winter sky pale blue, but near the middle it slowly changed into a snow white. I looked at his hands to see that they were a tan color, much darker then my pale skin. He had pale blue with a white trim apprentice clothes on him. After about ten seconds of looking at each other he quietly walked past me, but one thing struck me as odd. I didn't feel an ounce of warmth on him. I snuck a peak at the book he had and made out the words _History of the Guardian's. _I furrowed my eyebrows as he walked away, something about the book made me want to snatch it out of his hands and run like hell to the dorms,

"Oh god, please let there be a copy" I muttered to myself, as I walked to the nearest shelf. Something inside of me was screaming to get that book, as if my life depended on it. After about an hour of searching I found nothing, clicking my tongue in annoyance, I decided to hunt down that kid. Seeing as he was dressed in the same uniform as I was, I went back to Ravenwood, several of my classmates looked at me oddly but I didn't care, I only had one thing on my mind

_Get the damned book._

I finally found him next to the Ice school leaning against the building, reading the thing I needed the most frantically. "Can I borrow that?" I asked, walking up to him.

He glanced up at me, then shook his head no and went back to the book. I then felt my face heat up in rage and fire come to life in my hands. Sensing the heat, the boy put the book down and turned back to me, nothing but ice coming from his hands, he then shot his hand out, and at the same time, a ball of ice came from it and tried to hit me. Dodging it, I shot fire at him, he then crossed his arms in front of his face then a shield of ice came from nowhere and protected him from my attack.

He then slid his foot on the ground as spike of ice came out of nowhere and headed towards me, flames then surrounded me and quickly melted the oncoming attack. The whole time we were fighting, we didn't notice a storm forming above our heads. Right in the middle of the fight, a great wind separated us. I felt my back hit the ice tower behind me and watched as the guy I was fighting hit the wall behind him. Lightning then hit the ground in front of us, and in the middle of it a girl my age stood in it.

It wasn't any girl though.

The girl from my vision stood in front of us, wearing the same clothes except they were purple trimmed with a lightning gold.

"What the hell is this about?!" she yelled, her eyes flashing angrily.

"How am I supposed to now she attacked first!" the boy yelled pointing at me, I felt my face heat up in anger yet again.

The girl turned to me, then pointed at both of us, "Both of you to the Headmaster's office right now!"

**I know this is short but ill try and update tomorrow c ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YES YES YES! THNK U SOOOOO MUCH FOR UR MYTH WIZARD ROSE 'gives cookies to all the people that gave ocs' IVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK THAT'S WHY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT I HAVE FREAKIN IDEAS NOW! XD ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sydney's POV**

'Great, I got on trouble on the first day' I thought grumpily as Frost Boy and I glared at each other outside the Headmaster's office, each waiting for Lightning Girl to come out. We have been standing here for about fifteen minutes. "Ok I'm done!" I snapped, then slammed the door opened and stomped in.

"Get back here Fire Head!" I heard my now enemy snap, following me.

"Don't tell me what to do Frost Face!" I screamed at him, my body glowing slightly. I stomped in and saw five other people, with Lightning Girl in there and Rachel. They looked like they had just gotten there. One was a girl who was talking nonstop to Rachel, another girl looked like she really didn't want to be here, and a boy had his face buried in a book, oblivious to the noise.

"You're not supposed to be here yet!" the red head snapped, her eyes flashing. I only rolled my eyes, not really caring.

The girl that was next to Rachel turned towards me and gave me a wide smile. I forced a smile, knowing I wouldn't want to hurt this girl's feelings with how friendly she seemed.

"Hi! I'm Kelly Sunblossom!" she said with a smile so bright I swear I needed sunglasses. She had waist length hair in two ponytails and a bright white eye. Looking closer, I saw that her right eye was maroon on the edge, blended into an orange, and finally ended in a sandy color. I started trying to connect pieces in my head, looking around, I saw that everyone in the room had a different colored eye. The stiff girl's right eye was pitch black, blended into a grey and finally an ashen white. I casually turned towards the boy and saw that his eye was dark blue and blended into a golden color. _What's going on?_ I thought to myself, I then remembered I hadn't introduced myself to the girl.

"Sydney Fireyes" I said, I then felt arms squeeze around me and hug me tightly. I felt my air get clogged and my head about to pop.

The boy glanced up from my head and saw my distressed look. "Kelly you're going to kill her." He said simply and went back to his book.

"I'm SOOOOO sorry!" she cried, actually looking a little upset and quickly letting go.

Trying to catch my breath I was able to gasp out, "It's ok."

"Doesn't anyone notice we all have something alike?" the boy asked closing his book with a loud _thud_ that echoed in the now officially quiet room.

"I did" Rachel said, moving her hair to show her eye. The red head nodded, and everyone else in the room slowly followed suit, glancing at every face they can. "Why are we all here?" she asked a question again.

"Honestly I don't know, but there is a connection with all of us", Book Worm said, getting close to the stiff as a board girl.

"Will you back your ass away from me!" she snapped. He looked at her eye closely, his own squinting, he then did the same with everyone else. But when he got to me, his eye flashed a golden color.

"All of you guys were born with your eye colors, correct?" he asked everyone.

I hesitated and nodded. "Brandon will you please explain?" Kelly asked, her face blank.

"It's all in this book" he said, holding it up with the title showing up in big black letter. _History of the Guardians_.

**No one's POV**

All hell broke loose at that moment, the seven children did everything they could just to get that book. Plants with thorns grew on the walls, ice and flame flew, creating a beautiful combination, a storm was created in the room, creatures of myth were created to protect the poor boy named Brandon. The divinress attacked with all of her beginner strength, her right eye glowing a deadly lightning gold, if looked around, you would see the same affect happening to the children. All of them attacking with all of their strength.

The oldest of the children, the necromantress, seemed to gain her control back, she looked around the room, her lilac colored hair blowing with the force of the powerful winds and magic. Sensing the unnaturally powerful magical force coming from the children, she quickly remembered a spell that would hopefully save them all. She grabbed the book, knowing she would then become the main target, and muttered the myth spell.

Everyone in the room was then blinded by a bright white light and a video started playing the contents of the book. It showed seven figures, everything on their bodies covered in shadow but their right eyes. The shadows of their main creatures of their schools stood behind them, a wWraith behind death, Dryad behind life, Kraken behind storm, Judgment behind balance, Giant behind ice, Dragon behind fire, and Minotaur behind myth.

The magical auras of the creatures surrounded the shadowed figures, revealing that they were all their equals. The image disappeared and everyone just sat there, dumbstruck.


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey guys just a dumb author's note but I have good news for all the people who gave me ocs sense I made u guys wait for almost four months B) im gonna put all ur ocs in my story I figured out a way to do it but I WILL NOT be excepting anymore ocs im gonna try and make their roles big no matter how long theyre in the story**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sydney's POV**

"OW!" Frost Head yelled as Rachel pulled out another 3 inch thorn from his arm, I was currently sitting on the Headmaster's desk with an ice pack over my eye, the girl that saved us was next to me with a bandage wrapped around her left arm. Ambrose was standing at the other end of the room, a really ticked off look on his normally kind face.

"What in the name of Bartleby happened?!" Headmaster said, looking at his destroyed room.

"Honestly I have no idea" Blondie said, holding onto his bruised side. He was able to safely put the book behind the plant where no one could see it, and therefore, not go all ape-shit crazy. Wait hang on…

I stood up and jumped up and down slightly, feeling something moving under my pants, and finally, flopping down onto the floor, about a foot deep sand pile. I looked up at Kelly and cocked my eyebrow, she looked back at me and smiled sheepishly while shrugging. Rachel giggled, seeing my silent anger at everyone.

"Well I don't know about all of you guys but I'm going back to Grizzleheim" the girl with the lilac hair said.

"Scurvy, I need you to stay here and shed some light on what happened" Headmaster said, looking at the girl. She turned away from him with a huff, but stayed, showing she had respect for Ambrose.

"Personally, I don't think that we have to listen if _you_ don't answer _our_ questions", Brandon said, looking squarely at Ambrose. I smirked and thought 'This kid and I will get along'. Poor Ambrose seemed to get flustered and look around nervously at us, all seeming to agree with Brandon.

Ambrose sighed in defeat and nodded to our arrangements.

All hell broke loose.

_Again_.

But in a different way.

"Who's Malesteir?"

"Why where we on Earth?"

"Why was I on Krokotopia?"

"Where are my parents?"

"What's our connection?"

"Everyone slow down!" Headmaster said, rubbing his temples, "I can't answer all of your questions, but I can answer a few."

"Who the hell is Malesteir?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Everyone besides Rachel looked at me with pale faces.

"A madman" Scurvy said quietly, her face blank. The red headed girl nodded with her, folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you me-"

BAM!

The wall was suddenly crashed through by none other than Nolan Stormgate. His hood was up and he had a predatory look on his face. Ambrose quickly got up and walked towards the Myth wizard. "What happened?" Merle asked.

"Undead" Nolan gasped, holding his side and gritting his teeth in pain. Merle nodded and turned towards us.

"Scurvy, Hunter, Kama, Kelly, Brandon, you guys hurry and help out, Rachel and Sydney you guys hurry and help Nolan. Before I could get a word of protest out everyone besides us ran out. I grumbled and turned towards Rachel who looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"I-I, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HEAL SOMEONE!"

…..Shit….. I don't know how to heal either….

Nolan had visibly paled and was currently looking up at us. "What do you mean you don't know how to heal?! You're a Theurgist! Isn't this supposed to come naturally?!"

"What do you mean by that? We just got here!" Rachel snapped, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Combine your powers with your 'sister'" he said, rolling his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said. Rachel seemed to understand and grabbed my hand.

"Place your hand on his side" she said, looking like the mature and calm Rachel like she was back on Earth. I did what she said and gently placed it on his side, feeling his muscles ripple in surprise in the process.

I then felt a warm sensation crawl up from the hand that Rachel was holding, but it wasn't my fire warmth, it was a different kind of warmth. I automatically focused my energy into the hand that was touching Nolan, and felt a tingly sensation from it. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes as the pain went away.

**Hunter's POV**

We all stopped in the middle of the Commons area to see the place surrounded by Undead. The red-headed girl, Kama I think, quickly went to the monsters from Unicorn Way, knowing her limit, I looked to the monsters from Tritan Avenue and casted Snow Serphant at them. The serphant bit directly at the arm of a Rotting Fodder causing it to break off, but it didn't faze the fodder one bit.

It looked at me with a cold gaze and casted a storm spell. A grey vortex appeared above us and Lighting Bats flew out of it. I barely had enough time to cover my head before they swarmed around me, all the while summoning tiny bits of lightning to shock me. They all suddenly disappeared, but I heard a grunt of effort in front of me. Looking up, I saw Kama with her hands out, face twisted with effort as she absorbed the struggling Lightning Bats. I looked at her in shock.

_There's a connection with all of us._

_ There's… More like me?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Kama's POV**

_ Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win_

_ God this hurts every time_, I thought feeling the electricity from the Lightning Bats flow through my arms. "Dammit go!" I snapped at Hunter, still looking at me with a dumbstruck expression. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and ran towards a Fire Elf, quickly piercing it with a spear of ice.

_Swing as hard as you can swing; It will still mean nothing _

I furrowed my eyebrows at the odd way of attacking, kind of like….. Mine. I blinked and turned away, summoning a storm with a tornado. "Turn off the rain!" I heard someone yell.

_Standing on the edge of a _revolution_._

I looked over and saw Sydney running towards the tornado, looking the other way I saw Rachel was with Scurvy, healing her whenever she got hurt but summoning creatures of Life at the same time, something a Grandmaster Theurgist could barely do. I blinked in surprise, but quickly remembered what Sydney said and cut off the rain…. Wait….. Wasn't she heading towards the-

_ Should've seen it comin', it had to happen sometime_

"Sydney get away from there!" I screamed turning towards the tornado and tried to stop it. She either didn't hear me or didn't care what I said, and I watched as she planted her feet on the ground and held her hands out, eye glowing. She shot fire from her hands and towards the tornado, creating a very large fire devil. I blinked and rolled my eyes while smiling. "These Earthlings may not be so bad" I murmured to myself, turning towards the next monster.

_But you went and brought a knife to an all-out gunfight_

**Kelly's POV**

As usual, Brandon and I paired up together. I concentrated and created a sandstorm while Brandon summoned a Cyclops Minion to help. As always, to help concentrate I imaged I was a Judgment, ignoring the voice inside my head that whispered about the creature behind the Sorcerer in the book.

_ And the only thing that's safe _

_Is the banner that you wave _

_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far! Who do you think you are?_

I swept my arm out in front of me and the sand created a sword as long as my arm, while Brandon created a hammer from his mind. I turned around and cut through a troll about to hit me with his hammer. I heard a _thunk_ as Brandon hit a Haunted minion and smashed it to splinters, I made the sword disappear and held my arms out towards my sides. A circle of swords appeared around me pointing outwards.

"Duck."

Brandon quickly crouched down and the swords sprung out like arrows, spearing undead along the way and dodging innocents. All the while, I didn't know my eyes where glowing a tan color.

_Is this what you came for? Well this means war!_

**Scurvy POV**

_ This isn't normal, this isn't nor-_ "Watch out!" I yelled to Rachel. She turned and ducked from a flaming arrow, her peachy skin had visibly turned pale and I felt some pity towards her. Some. I swept my arm out in front of me and a black vine with thorns came from the ground, piercing a Draconian Minion from Dragonspyre,

_How'd they get here?! I thought they were bound to Dragonspyre!_ I closed my eyes and held out my hands, palms down as if I were blessing someone. But I was doing anything but. Skeletal hands came from the ground and grabbed about a dozen minions; I watched in fascination as they started pulling them into the ground, a part of me disgusted that I wasn't horrified by this.

_Say anything you want, but talk will get you know where _

_The only thing you brought is psychological warfare_

Taking advantage of my distraction, a Draconian swung at me with its sword, I was able to bring my arm up to shield my head, but the sword slashed along my arm, creating yet another scar. I looked at me with cold eyes and said in a low voice, "You shall fall, Guardian of Death, you shall all fall."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" I said through gritted teeth, "but I ain't dying anytime soon" a black vine came out of the ground and cut off the Draconian's head, ending its life.

_There's no getting out but now you gotta wonder_

_ Who'll dig you our when you're six feet under?_

**Rachel POV**

_I swear, Syds gonna be the death of m- Did she really just make a damned fire devil?! Ok calm down, calm do- Die bitch!_

I whirled around and summoned a thorn bush around a group of some weird dead, floating girls and closed it around them, crushing them in the process and earning bone-chilling screams in the process. I saw that sword thing that Kelly did and tried to do the same. Holding out my hands in the exact manner, I pictured a sword made of plants, I then felt vines crawl into the palm of my hand and form something metal. I opened my eyes and saw a sword with a silver blade, but a dark green hilt with green gems embodied in it.

Well then….. Didn't think that would ac- Shit! I used the sword to block me just when a skeleton with armor on came up and tried to make me into Rachy-bits.

_And the only thing that's safe _

_ Is the banner that you wave_

_ To be wrapped around your grave_

"Over here!" It croaked out. How could this thing talk without vocal cords? Concentrate Rachel, concentrate! Several other skeleton things came over, with their stupid swords that they know how to freaking use! Well to bad ya bastards I have magic. One tried to sneak up on me, but I quickly grew a vine from under me. It lifted me up and got me safely away from the skeletons, but head on into another problem.

_You've gone too far!_

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Is this what you came for?_

"Damn…." I said, looking at pitch black fairies with blood red wings and eyes and pale skin. They all looked back at me and started coming towards me, but the fire devil ironically came behind them and swept them up, burning them to ashes. I looked down just in time to see Kama salute to me and go back to her fight, I smiled in appreciation and went back to my fights.

**Hunter POV**

I pierced yet another wave of the never ending Undead. I was running low on mana, I could feel it. I concentrated and sent a strong gust of North Wind to slow down the Dark Fairies, trying to get some rest. I looked at my potions and winced, seeing that I was out, "Their retreating!" someone yelled, I looked up to see the Undead slowly heading back, and I finally relaxed a little bit, but tensed up again when I felt something was off.

_Well this means war!_

I looked around, everything slowing down like it did when something was wrong, but it only ever seemed to happen to me. I saw Rachel slowly coming down her vine, Brandon and Kelly relaxing from their stances, Scurvy nursing her arm, and Sydney walking towards Rachel. When I looked at Sydney time when slower. _Something's off… _I finally understood it.

"Fireyes stop!" I screamed running towards her, she turned towards me, just enough for me to see the trap enchantment on her chest. I wasn't fast enough.

She jerked back as if she was hit, which she probably was in a way. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and blood blossomed from her chest, she collapsed on the ground, face twisted in pain.

_Well this means war!_

** YES! This took all freakin day people! Ok so the song is **_**This Means War**_** by Nickelback, (one of my favorite bands! XD) and when I said I was gonna put all the OCS that where posted before I closed them I will, im very slowly getting to that part so just bear with me a little longer pllllzzzz? And thanks for all the followers im really happy about that. Ok you guys probably want to get on with your lives so C YA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel's POV**

Syd's been in a coma for nearly a month now, and I had just turned into and Journeyman Theurgist. Despite that I still haven't been able to coax her awake, but everyone was trying to help, in their own way. I had gained Scurvy's trust when we fought together and she was trying to comfort me in her own silent way. Brandon gave me books to help pass the time, but always left, but I understood, Kelly stays with me and tells jokes when I turn even more depressed to help cheer me up. One time when Kama came in, Kelly had turned the floor into sand and Kama sunk in up to her waist. Man she was pissed but Kelly was laughing too much to even care.

I have two other people who are with me. Nolan and Matt. I suspected why Nolan comes but I don't know why Matt always comes. He just sits there and pats my back while I wait for some movement from my little sister. A smirk. Oh god just something! Nolan was touching her head again and closing his eyes, and that usually lasted for hours. But he always came back with a smile on his face and a slight pink tinge.

**Sydney's POV**

_Not again…._ I thought to myself, wondering around yet another pitch black space. I've been trying, to get away from here for a while, but I seemed to be going around in circles. I looked down at myself to see and outfit I used to wear all the time before my parents were killed. I grabbed a fistful of my hair to see that it wasn't as thick and it was almost straight. I was wearing a long sleeved light green shirt and over it was a jeans dress with flowers on the edges, holding my hair back was a light green headband, and I had on Mary-Jane shoes with bright white socks that went up to my calves.

"Sydney!" I whirled around to see a 6 year old Rachel running towards me, tears streaming down her face.

"Sissy what's wrong?" I automatically asked, the words coming out naturally. She said nothing and held me tight, crying into my shoulder. "Sissy you're going to wake up my bubby, mommy and daddy won't be happy if he wakes up" I said, referring to the 1 week old boy upstairs.

She cried even harder, gripping me tighter. "They're gone" she said.

I felt dread settle in my stomach. "Who's gone?"

"My mommy and daddy, a-and, your mommy and daddy!" I gripped onto her shirt, feeling tears well up in my eyes, and cried into her shirt to, waking up my brother in the process. Our crying alarmed our babysitter in the backyard, she sprinted in, and hugged us, asking what was wrong. We didn't have time to answer when a knock was heard through our house. She let go and answered the door, revealing to police officers with their hats off.

I wasted no time running over to them, Rachel right behind. "You're wrong!" I screamed before they could utter a word, "They're not dead! They're not dead!" I pounded my fists on his leg, and he did nothing, looking at me with sad eyes.

I felt arms pry me off the officer's leg and the scene disappeared, but the arms held me. I screamed and kicked at whoever was holding me, tears streaming down my face.

"Shh, its ok it was just a memory, it's just a memory" they whirled me around and pressed me against their chest, hugging me and rocking me back and forth while I bawled my eyes out.

Their arms disappeared and a different scene came in front of me. A Christmas tree was in front of me and a family was around it. Two children were holding a young woman's hands, while she was leaning on a man, smiling gently. They didn't seem to see me, so I decided to be a stalker. I walked in front of them and…. My mom was smiling gently up at the man, but, _We never had the exact eye color._ I thought, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Mommy can we open the presents now?" the woman chuckled at the young girl that asked.

"Go ahead Vivian." the boy followed the girl, both with large smiles on their faces.

The woman looked nervous as soon as they left. "Andrew has my eye…"

"It's ok Sydney, it couldn't be helped." I jerked my head back at the mention of my name, my eyes wide with surprise.

"What?!" I screamed. I ran towards the kids and saw that the girl had blond hair with dark blue eyes. The young boy had dark brown hair and a single hazel eye, but his other eye was one of flame. "Oh my god!" I shrieked, putting my hand up to my mouth.

The scene seemed to melt around me, returning me to the darkness, I looked around, and saw a small white light at the end. "Only thing I got….." I muttered, walking towards it.

I didn't know those would be the first steps to becoming a Savior of the Spiral, or the Destroyer.

**SHORT I KNOW BUT I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Brandon POV**

I looked through another book on comas or whatever Rachel called them. All the others were with me to, excluding Rachel and Sydney. I could tell Hunter felt slightly guilty not finding the trap in time, but it couldn't be helped, hell, even the imbecile girl couldn't see it. Scurvy was also trying to help, surprisingly, Kama was flying above us with some rental Seraph Wings, going through the books as fast as she could. Kelly was doing the same thing, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. No one was looking at me, I placed my hand on the bookshelf and concentrated, immediately thousands of words came into my head, me processing them at the same speed they were coming at me. "Found one." I gasped, grabbing the book from the shelf.

Everyone crowded around me, Scurvy easily looking over our shoulders, being older, and taller than all of us, I opened my mouth and read out loud.

"It says here that the spell was an enhanced Sacrifice." We all looked at the Necromancer, all she did was shrug and look back at the book. "It says that instead of attacking the Caster, it attacks the Caster's target, and in return, healing that Caster."

"But doesn't Necromancy sacrifice something of that Caster's in order to work?" Kama asked, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"It can and it can't" Scurvy said, "You can also sacrifice a minion in order for the spell to work, but it isn't quite as strong." She shrugged again, "As long as there's a sacrifice the spell will work, that's all that really matters."

"But spells shouldn't be….. Bloody." Hunter said, obviously remembering the pool of blood forming on that day.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" I muttered, "There shouldn't be any blood at all when a spell is cast, it goes against the Laws of Magic."

"Any law can be broken Brandon." Kelly said, "It doesn't matter what it is, nothing is indestructible. You just have to figure out how to break it."

"Only a Necromancer can use Sacrifice." Scurvy said. _Well that helps narrows it down_ I thought sarcastically.

"That actually can help Brandon." Hunter hissed, "For all we know we could've suspected a Theurgist and chase after that person for years, and only find out that the real culprit was out and concurred the Spiral."

"All right, all right." I grumbled. "But what also confused me is how it put an Elementalist into a coma, I know Fire doesn't haven't anything to do with Death, but she should've been able to absorb at least a little bit of the damage."

"Maybe it was that strong." Kama said. The whole room turned quiet, but I knew we were all thinking of the same person….

_ Malesteir_

**Sydney POV**

I walked towards the white light, only to find clouds underneath my feet and nothing but bright blue sky above me, "If this is heaven," I muttered, "I'm gonna get bored rea- Shit!" the ground opened up beneath me, making me leave the fluffy clouds and stomach above. Shrieking and flailing the whole way down, I finally came into contact with the hard earth.

God, how I missed you solid ground.

Standing on shaking legs, I looked around in my surroundings, only to see that _maybe_ I was safer falling towards the earth.

All around, people were screaming, with lava flowing all around me. "Not again…" I whispered, my eyes widening and shaking my head side to side. I heard a terrified shriek behind me and a cry of pain. I whirled around to see a two year-old girl holding onto her arm while a dragon-thing was stalking towards her. Just before it leaped at her, a man in his early 30's grabbed the girl and sprinted away, cradling her to his chest.

"Dad….?" I whispered, getting a clear look of the man's face. I looked at my right arm, only to see a scar slowly coming into view. "I was born here, wasn't I?" I whispered, looking numbly down at my arm, and at the clear as day scar on it.

The two year-old me screamed again. I jerked my head up to see a dragon in front of me and my dad, its' eyes holding a dangerous glint in them. Holding my breath, I simply watched as it breathed fire so hot, I felt a slight heat, even in the memory, except for turning us into ashes though, the flames seem to create a ball around us, the ball grew smaller and smaller until it absorbed into me, revealing that we were both unharmed, but at a closer inspection, I saw that my right eye was changing color. No.

_Colors_

My dad sprinted towards a door with my mom holding it wide open, and into the planet I thought I lived in my whole life.

The scene changed yet again. It showed a 3 year-old girl and three other people standing in front of a door. I recognized Rachel, her hand gripping onto her mom's, thumb in mouth. A light green aura was surrounding her and the trees seemed to bend around them, as if worshipping or welcoming her. Her sister chuckled as Rachel giggled and clapped her hands as flowers swarmed under they're feet.

She clearly didn't have a power that could harm a person on every use.

_You belong in darkness._ The scene disappeared in the blink of an eye, and the voice echoed around me. _You belong with me Guardian of Flame._

"Shut up!" I screamed, willing flames onto my hands, not noticing my eye color brighten.

_Your power will only hurt, you can never use it to save others, you can only use it to destroy._

"Go away!" I shrieked. A circle of fire formed around me while flames leaped from every part of my skin. "I don't want to hurt people!"

_But you will…._

The voice came from behind me. Whirling around, I blasted with every ounce of power I had, but then….

A girl's scream reached my ears.

Feeling my heart drop, I sprinted over to see Kelly's skin on her arm burnt into a charcoal black. Her white eyes looked up at me with horror, "Kelly, I-I can explain." I stammered, holding my hand out to her.

"Stay back!" she screamed, sand creating a wall between us, falling down, the sand shaped into everyone back at Ravenwood.

"She's a monster"

"She doesn't belong with us"

"Demon…"

"Freak…"

"Please stop!" I tried covering my ears, but the voices echoed in my head, taunting, teasing my sanity. "I don't want to be this!" A bright white light covered my vision.

"….awake….."

"Is…alright…."

I let out a small groan, hoping the voices would shut up and let me ease my pounding head.

"Sydney!" A voice shrieked, cracking one eye open, I saw Rachel, Matt, and Nolan surrounding my bed, eyes full of concern.

My throat felt scratchy and dry, and I'm pretty sure any baby fat I had left was gone. I blinked several times to adjust to my surroundings. I saw that I was in a hospital room with sprites and fairies fluttering around, an IV was connected to my arm and I'm pretty sure I felt bandages on my ribs. "You're back!" Rachel hugged my tightly, causing a pain to shoot up in my ribs, but I'm not gonna complain.

I was back, but a part of me knew that a small part of me was changed, whether for good or bad I don't know.

I glanced at Nolan and muttered, "Ya… I'm back."


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for the delay! At the time I had writers block and in August I just started high school! But here is the long awaited chapter if anyone still reads this. Also I'm going to rewrite some chapters so be prepared.**

**Sydney's POV**

_1..2..3!_ I kicked out my leg, causing flames to shoot out. My hair was up in a high ponytail with my bangs sticking out. I had on red and yellow armor that revealed a little too much skin for my liking. A chainmail skirt rose up to my thighs, while a breast plate stopped right above my bellybutton, armor gloves covered my arms up to my elbows, and metal knee high boots protected my lower legs. I had recovered from the "incident" about 3 weeks ago, and I had changed drastically according to Rachel. I was withdrawn, and kept what happened in my coma a secret. She says I had put a wall around myself and won't let anyone in.

Whatever, I don't care.

"SYYYYDNEEEEEEY!" I winced at the voice calling to me, remembering how she had looked at me in horror in my dream…

My monologue was interrupted by the said voice running into me, and tackling me into a large bear hug. Kelly looked at me with her multi-colored eyes clearly silently begging. I had found out that despite her age, she has a _very_ childlike personality. It's honestly refreshing. Hang on, where's the stick-in-the-a-

"Kelly!"

There you are.

Brandon walked over with large bags in his arms, obviously both of them where in the Shopping District. His golden hair swayed as he attempted to do some odd run/waddle thing towards us. Said Sorcerer screeched and picked me up hurriedly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled angrily.

"Brandons' mean! He won't hurt me if I run with a person!" With that, she sprinted away with me slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, also while Brandon yelled angrily at her, while I screamed in terror at the speed she was going. Jesus Christ girl, are you hyped up on sugar?!

Still screaming, we passed several citizens all giving us odd looks but saying nothing. After a while of running, she finally seemed to have tired down and set me on the ground gently. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I whirled around, releasing my fury. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"To get you back to normal" she stated, surprisingly mature.

"What? I am nor-"

"No you're not Fireyes!" she snapped, "God, sense you woke up, you've barely even had a conversation with us!" she grabbed her pigtails and pulled at them, her eyes flashing angrily, "Do you know how worried we are?! Yes we barely know you and Rachel, but your part of the School Guardians! You're our family now, and families stick together!"

"Kelly" I stated calmly, struggling to keep my anger under control, focusing on only two words, "What are the School Guardians?"

She paled, clearly not purposely saying that, "Th-that's not the poi-"

"What are they?!" I roared, feeling something in my chest _desperately_ needing to know.

Her eyes clouded over, "You will soon find out….. Guardian of Flame." All of a sudden, her personality switched back to normal, "C'mon, let's fight some Lost Souls and let off some steam." She stated, giving a bright smile.

It's clear, I'm not the only one with secrets

**Scurvy's POV**

I flipped through the book boringly, my eyes growing heavy with fatigue.

_No, stay awake, or the nightmares will be back._

The nightmares of Krokotopia, the nightmares of a whip-

_No Scurvy, stop_

I sighed, and grabbed another book, one that told of an ancient legend.

_The History of the Guardian's_

_Every 300 years, 7 children are born with immense power, one for each School of Magic. They must protect the Spiral from threats, but must be cautious, for if one is manipulated, or destroyed that school will fall. There was once 10 Schools of Magic. Balance, Myth, Life, Death, Storm, Fire, Ice, Light, Shadow, and Chaos. Shadow was the first to fall, its Guardian giving into the lust it felt for another. But this School is not completely extinct._

_Chaos was the next, its Guardian brainwashed into greed for gold. The Guardian destroyed several worlds on their quest, and was soon fallen by the other Guardians._

_Light was the last. This Guardian was sadly killed as a young baby, causing this school to go into chaos. These Guardian's names will not be mentioned, for their families are forever shamed by society for their ancestor's failures._

I closed the book with a _thud_ it echoing loudly in the library.


End file.
